Centuries
by ChouNiiLevi
Summary: Alibaba and Aladdin have agreed to live in Kou as a temporary treaty between them and Syndria. Everything is fine until Kouha's childhood friend Aoba comes back after 4 years of disappearance telling about a new, unknown enemy. I know, imma weeb. But whatever I'm having fun writing this. Rated T for: Slight Graphic Scenes, Slight Yaoi, Slight Cussing. Aoba x Aladdin x Kouha


**Character changes:**

Aoba is 18 not 22, shorter then Kouha, and has longer hair.

**Chapter 1:**

It's been three months since Aladdin and Alibaba have decided to stay in the Kou Empire; they serve as somewhat of a peace treaty between Syndria and Kou at the time being. Alibaba takes pride in working next to Kouen and his subordinates as his right hand man and Aladdin takes pleasure in keeping the young Prince Kouha company as his friend. While Kouen and Alibaba are out for political junk, Kouha join Aladdin in the library braiding his hair as he reads through some of the old scrolls. "Oh I get it!" Aladdin said excitedly, "So your father wasn't the first emperor, his brother was?"

"That right. My uncle Emperor Hakutoku was the first emperor till he and his two eldest sons died in a coup d'état organized by Gyokuen." Aladdin turns his head and looks puzzling at the young prince, "Wait, so Gyokuen staged a coup d'état against the kingdom and yet she is still empress? How does that work?"

"My father always had a soft spot for that bitch. He forgave her and married her in my uncle's stead."

"So she is your mother? But then how is Hakuryuu younger than you?" He chuckled, "Gyokuen isn't my mother. My father already had 3 sons and 7 daughters before he married Gyokuen. I'm the youngest male and Kougyoku is the youngest female. En-Nii and Mei-Nii's mother died before I was born, and my mother lost her sanity when I was a child, my 6 sister's mother died unexpectedly and Kougyoku's mother was said to be some prostitute."

"That's really confusing. So Gyokuen's eldest sons...they were Hakuryuu's elder brothers and not yours?"

"Yea, Hakuyuu and Hakurei along with their father died in the coup. Hakuei and Hakuryuu both survived of course. Sure we are technically not brothers and sisters by blood but I still consider Hakuryuu my little brother and Haku-Nee my big sister." Aladdin smiled and chuckled, "Well that's sweet of you." Kouha sighed at the comment, "I just don't know what's going to happen to us now that Gyokuen took the throne from En-Nii; our country is dividing because of her and the fucking Al Thamen." Silence befell on the two friends as Kouha continues to braid Aladdin's hair; he pause for a minute stroking the tips, "You know, I used to have a friend with the same hair color. " Aladdin looked up in shock, "Really? I thought I was the only one with blue hair."

"It's a darker shade but relatively it's the same color."

"Cool! Where is he now?" Kouha lowers his hands and looked down depressingly, "I don't know. He went on a journey to a new land but...he never came back…" Aladdin looked down but popped right back up, tied his hair back and stood over Kouha, "Well I think he is still alive!"

"Really?"

"Yea! I mean he is your precious friend right? Don't lose hope! I'm sure he is out there right now looking for a way back home." Kouha stood up and patted Aladdin's head softly, "Right." Aladdin chuckled, "Hey you've grow taller! You're up to my shoulders now." It was true, Aladdin has grown in these few months he has known Kouha. "I have an idea! Lets go for a horse ride! Maybe you're finally tall enough to fit on a horse." Aladdin nodded as they ran outside."

_**The sky is dark; everything around the young sailor is in flames as his men load up the last ship to sail out from Midorijima. "We have to go! If we don't sail out now we'll all be engulfed by the flames!"**_

"_**We can't just leave them in there! Your brother and those families are still trapped inside!"**_

"_**It's no use! There's no saving them now!" The captain pulled the young sailor from the flames and carried him to the ship as they set off; the flames from the burning city illuminated the dark skies with fear and horror. The men stayed silent as they watched their home burn before their eyes. "We could have saved them!" Yelled the young sailor the captain saved, "You would just let your brother and all those families die-"**_

"_**What would you rather had us do sailor!? Stay there and have us all die!?" The young sailor fell silent for he had nothing to say. The captain stood up above his crew and stated, "We have lost a lot today men. But let us not lose sight of our purpose in life! They can take our homes! They can take our families! But they will not diminish our pride and hope for a new day!" The crew cheered as their captain stand before them as a shining beacon of hope."**_

"_**Captain," Asked the first mate, Koujaku, "What will you have us do? Captain Aoba" The captain stood up and walked to the front of the ship. "Set sail for Kou!"**_

"_**IEYE CAPTAIN!" The men scramble to their posts as Captain Aoba stands at the front looking over the horizon. "I'm coming home Kouha." He whispered to himself, "Wait for me."**_

Kouha and Aladdin ride through the vast hills and fields of the Kou Empire laughing and carrying on, "Come on Aladdin! It's not that hard once you get used to it!"

"Easy for you to say! This is my first time riding a horse!" Kouha laughed and rode back to Aladdin's aid, "Do you want to take a break and eat? There's a big tree over there we can sit under." Aladdin nodded and dismounted his horse; he and Kouha walk over to the tree and sit down for a nice picnic in the shade. "You know. I always picture Kou as a place with cities beyond cities and rice fields: I never thought it was this beautiful." They lay there in silence until a big blast interrupts their peaceful silence. "What was that!?"

Kouha gasps and rises excitedly, "En-Nii has returned!" He hurries excitedly to his horse and motion for Aladdin to climb on; he hooked Aladdin's horse to his saddle and packed the picnic up as they rode off towards the castle. As they rode over the horizon, Kouha halted his pace, "What's wrong Kouha?" Kouha stared at the scene before him, "T-that's not my brother's ship."

**TBC MWAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
